Story of Us
by bookgirl39
Summary: This is a sequel to Better Than Revenge. Ian and Amy are back with another story to tell. T just in case. IanxAmy and MAYBE DanxNatalie.
1. Queen Cobra

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~If you haven't read **_**Better Than Revenge**_** go read it! Shoo! If you don't read it you'll be hopelessly confused.~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**4:23am — I've been up all night rereading some of my favorite fics like **_**Will We Ever Be Together? **_**by mellamaet (Which I **_**looove**_**) and **_**Lovesick Videos**_** by SqueakyDolphin6 (Hilarious time a zillion!) and I thought, "Heck, I'm not tired and I'm hocked up on AmIan-ness, why not start the sequel?**

**4:26pm – Woah! Like, almost exactly twelve hours later I'm back to finish!**

**1:50pm – Back! I learned another meaning for the acronym "BF"! I may use it in this story… LOL Listening to Better Than Revenge! (The song)**

**I don't own the 39 Clues.**

**Ian's POV**

Did you think that was it? The thing about happy endings is they don't stay that way. That's why Amy and I are back with another story to tell you.

Hi, I'm Ian and this is Amy. This — as Amy put it — is the story of a boy's fight for love, a girl's internal battles over trust, and a woman's revenge. [Still dramatic don't you think, Amy?]

Now, of course, I was happy. I was finally with my true love why shouldn't I be?

Unfortunately, certain people can't stand to see me happy.

You heard that Natalie and I were in Boston to be near a stronghold right? Well, at that stronghold, I ran into that certain person.

"Ian, dear, it's been _too _long." The voice sent icy needles through my blood. The voice of the woman who's genes I am ashamed to carry. The voice of Isabel Kabra.

"You," I hissed, [Oh yes, a Cobra hissing! Ha-ha very funny, love.] turning to face her, "you dare speak to me!"

"Now, now, my son, is that anyway to talk to your mother?" she scolded.

"You are not my mother! We may be biologically related, but I am no longer your son!" I spat angrily. This woman had tortured me for years, physically and emotionally, forcing my sister and I to do her dirty work, and she dared call me her son! I swear if there weren't witnesses I would have killed her.

"Ian, Ian, Ian, don't be like this. You and I both know that, even if you _are_ the leader, the Lucians don't trust you like they trust me." she said.

"Why do you say that? I am their leader. If they don't trust me they'll fall apart."

"They think you are a traitor, my son. I must say I agree. But they believe that you are giving away our secrets to rival branches." she explained.

"What reason do they have to think such a thing? I am loyal to my branch!"

"I understand your precious girlfriend is soon going to take leadership of the Madrigals am I right?"

_Amy_ I thought. Of course! I should have figured word would get around about us.

"Leave Amy out of this." I growled [No I didn't hiss this time.] protectively. "Haven't you cased her enough pain? You killed her parents, tried to kill her and her brother, had her brother kidnapped and had me break her heart. What more do you want?" I was yelling at her now and the other Lucians were stopping to watch the little argument.

"You know very well what I want, boy! And I intend to get it. Meet me back here at midnight and we will discuss weather you will cooperate or if I will be forced to use my… _other_ forces." She whispered so the others didn't hear and walked off before I could respond.

Everyone went back to their business while I continued walking to my meeting, worrying about what Isabel's "other forces" were.

After the meeting Natalie caught up with me. "So, I heard about you're little run-in with Isabel."

"News travels fast does it?" I muttered. "How did she even get here?"

"If news travels fast then how do you not know? She's out of jail!" Natalie told me.

"Wow. They really don't trust me if they didn't even bother to tell me that." I muttered.

"Who doesn't trust you?"

"The branch! They think I'm telling Amy information."

"Are you?"

"Natalie! Why would you even _think_ I would do such a thing? I've done some horrible betrayals in my lifetime but never my branch!"

"Well, you've seemed… weak for Amy. Like she can manipulate you. I'm not saying she would but…" She trailed off.

_Déjà vu huh? _I thought _that's exactly what I did to Amy in Korea._ I know she'd forgiven me and everything but Korea still haunts me. _She's not using me. She wouldn't. Right?_

"No, Ian, I didn't mean it like that!" Natalie said, seeing my face. "She really does love you, I can tell. I'm just telling you what I hear."

"I'll have to talk with her." I sighed. This wouldn't end well.

Fast-forward to when I got home. Not that the drive home wasn't interesting but there are more important things to talk about.

When I got out of my car Amy was getting home from school. My school got out for summer holiday a week before hers.

"Hello, love." I said, walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

She smiled at me. _That innocent smile. She wouldn't use me right?_

"Hi, Ian. How was the meeting?" she asked.

"Boring as usual. But… I do want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" she asked worriedly, looking up at me with her big jade eyes. _So kind and gentle. She wouldn't…_

"It's the Lucians. They don't like us together." I explained. _You idiot! Now she'll think you're breaking up with her! _I slapped myself mentally.

"So… a-are you saying th-th-that you're…" she had tears in her eyes.

"No! Amy, love, don't worry. I don't care what the Lucians say, you're more important to me. But that's their problem." I explained, taking her hands. "They… they think you're using me to get secrets."

Her eyes widened. "You don't think that do you?" she whispered.

"No! Amy, I trust you completely! I just wanted to ask you, the Madrigals haven't asked you to have they?" I asked, cautiously.

She looked at the ground. "I-Ian," Amy stuttered. _Oh no. This isn't good. _"th-they did b-b-but I didn't do it! I swear I didn't! I wouldn't! I-I should've t-t-told you. I-I'm s-sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked her gently.

"I don't know. I-I thought you would stop t-trusting m-m-me." Amy said, looking back at the ground. "I-I-I hate th-these trust issues getting in the way o-of us!"

"Amy, I trust you completely! I never believed that you would betray me." I said. You know how we all have a telltale? Something that gives us away if we're lying? Thank God Amy doesn't know mine. [Okay, _didn't_. Happy?] I'm not telling you though. What if I ever have to lie to one of you? "You trust me too right?" I asked.

She nodded. "But the Madrigals are the same way. You know they don't particularly like the Lucians." **(A/N I assume this is true because of Madeleine and Luke's history.)**

"Well the feeling is mutual. That's why they don't like us. But you know what? They can kiss my-" Amy glared at me knowing what I was going to say next. "umm… they can get over it because I love you and no whiney Lucians [I see your point. Natalie is very whiney. Hey!] are going to change that." I told her.

"Love you too." she said quietly, standing up on her toes to kiss me.

Okay, you know how I said no whiney Lucians would stand in my way? I meant Isabel too. Why didn't I tell Amy about Isabel? I was scared. I know, I know, the great Ian Kabra afraid of his mummy but you know Isabel. But no guy – especially a Kabra – wants to admit to anyone – especially his girlfriend – that he's scared. Even if he has a good reason.

What I didn't count on, was the fact that Isabel wasn't just a whiney Lucian. She was something else.

**Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Even though y'all who read the Black Book likely know what else she is. Since this one has no chap limits I don't have to make the chapters ten pages long to fit everything in and I can just leave ya hangin' wherever I want!**


	2. A Call, a Lie and a Million Cicadas

**Hey guys! I totally forgot my order so I'm just posting at random until I get time to figure out my order again. **

**I don't own the 39 Clues, Black Ops, or cicada-lympics (well… I partially own it. Me, my friends Adriana Danielle and Rebecca, my brother and his friends and I guess even his friend's brother. We all kind of made it up…) **

**LONGER-ISH CHAPTER!**

**Amy's POV**

Hello again! Now, I know you're all _dying_ to know what happens with Isabel but I'm telling this now.

"Ready?" Dan asked.

I raised my tennis racket, "Do it." I told him.

Dan kicked the soccer ball towards the tree, holding his racket tightly.

The ball hit the tree with a _CRASH! _

Dan and I waved our weapons around wildly, aiming for our attackers; about a hundred cicadas.

"ONE!" Dan shouted as one black insect was smashed into the side of his racket.

I swung mine and hit a bunch. "FIVE!"

"How do you have five? Liar!"

"Use the racket part, Dan!"

"Oh..."

Eventually the swarm was all on the ground, dead. So Dan kicked the ball again and about two thousand more cicadas flew out.

And I was standing too close to the tree.

"Yo, sis, you have like seven of them on you." said Dan who was standing behind me.

"Yuck!" I started jumping around trying to shake off the bugs.

My weird dance just seemed to attract more cicadas so I waved my racket around, backing up to get away from the swarms.

Then I hit something that definitely wasn't a cicada.

"Ow! Love, what are you doing?"

"Oh my God! Ian I'm so so so sorry! The bugs are just... Everywhere..." I explained.

He laughed. "It's fine and I've noticed all the cicadas. The question is, why are you two chasing them?"

"We do this every summer with mosquitoes but this is a cicada year so we thought this'd be fun." I explained. "But Dan told me that there were some on me so I was trying to get them off."

He looked me up and down and walked in a around me. "Ian... What are you doing?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well they're gone now." he reported. "Or Dan was messing with you."

"Ian, don't be checking out my sister!" Dan said, protectively.

Ian blushed, weather it was because he'd just been caught or because he just realized how weird it must've seemed, I don't know. [What was that? Yes, yes I do think that.]

"Dan, were there really cicadas on me?" I asked.

"No but it was funny." He replied, and then he turned around and went back to killing bugs. There were about five on his back.

"Should we tell him?" Ian asked.

"No," I said. "but now it's your turn." I handed him a racket.

"Pardon?"

"Hit the cicadas."

"No thank you…" he tried to give me racket.

"It's not an option. We need get of them."

He sighed and muttered something about disgusting bugs.

As disgusting as he may think they are, he definitely won. The guy knows how to use a tennis racket. [I don't even want to know what that's supposed to mean…]

After an hour or so we got tired and compared scores.

"Forty-seven." Dan said.

"Eighty-three." I reported.

"A hundred and nine." Ian said, checking his shirt for cicadas.

"Dude, no way!" Dan said, shocked "Do you, like, play tennis or something?"

"I'm kind of the captain of the tennis team at school…" he replied, still examining for bugs.

"That would explain it. We could use you more often for the mosquitoes."

"Umm… no thank you. I don't really like bugs…" Ian said, still focused on his clothes.

"That's why we're smashing them!" Dan told him. "For Gideon's sake, there's none on you!"

"Wish I could say the same about you." I told him.

"What are y- Aw man!" he started shaking off the insects while Ian and I watched in amusement.

"Did I look that stupid?" I asked.

I thought about this and smirked. "You looked sexier."

I slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"For being weird." I answered. "And I put a cicada shell in your hair."

He shook his head violently. "Well you take compliments well!"

"I'm kidding! I wouldn't pick up of those nasty things!"

"Well, you actually _do _have one of your head." He noted.

"Very funny, I'm not falling for it."

_Buzz! Click, click, buzz!_

"Gross!" I swatted at the cicada.

"What's gross?" Dan asked, suspiciously, walking over "What did Ian say?"

"There's a bug in my hair!" I informed him, still shaking my head.

"Oh, good." Dan sighed.

"_Good?_" I asked.

"Well I thought it was worse…"

Ian sighed, rolled his eyes and pulled a buzzing black bug out of my hair by it's wings. "Got it."

"Thank you!" I sighed.

"Well, that was a fun day!" Dan announced as we walked back to our house.

"You guys have an odd idea of fun." Ian said.

"Maybe, but you have to admit, it's amusing." I noted.

"I suppose-" Ian started. _Mwahahahahahaha_

Ian's eyes widened. For a second he looked scared but quickly covered it up and picked up his phone.

"Interesting ringtone…" Dan stated.

"For a very _interesting_ person." Ian muttered.

"Hello?" he said "How did _you _get my new number? That traitor… No I do _not_ wish to speak with _you_! Isa- can we _not_ talk about this now? Yes she is. _No. You. Can't._" Ian's voice suddenly sounded dangerous "I don't care! I'm not going to- you horrid bitch!"

I glared at him and motioned to Dan who looked highly amused by the conversation.

"Sorry" he whispered "No, not you and you don't know where- I'll have to kill that man. I swear if you are having the slightest shadow of an inkling of a thought about- no I am not stealing you words! How do you even remember- okay, fine just don't hurt her! Really? How cliché. I am being a smart mouth and I don't give a- well she hung up on me…" He muttered.

"What was that about?" I asked.

He looked startled like he just realized Dan and I were there. "Oh, hello... umm that was just someone from the stronghold…"

I sighed. I can tell when I'm being lied to normally but Ian can usually (or used to) make me believe it. I didn't buy this but I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"Who was that? Who's getting hurt? You're actually going to kill someone?" Dan started bombarding Ian with questions.

"You heard all that?"

We nodded.

"Very well… I must get going. Homework due tomorrow… See you later." With that he took off.

"He's obviously _not _doing homework." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Dan asked.

"He got out of school last week!" I said.

"Oh."

When we walked in the house Nellie immediately checked for cicadas again. She always made sure we didn't have bugs on us after last time. Trust me; you do _not _want a mosquito to lay eggs in your house.

"You're clean. What was the record?" Nellie asked.

"One oh nine." I told her.

"Who got that?" she asked, clearly amazed.

"Ian. He actually plays tennis so he had an advantage." Dan grumbled.

"How did you get _Ian Kabra_ to play with insects?"

"Amy has _snake charming_ skills if you know what I mean." Dan informed her.

"I thought we agreed we'd stop calling him a snake!" I protested.

"Sorry, habit…" Dan muttered. "Anyway, I hear Black Ops calling my name so, later."

"He's addicted to that-"

"What's bugging you?" Nellie cut me off. Dang, she can read me like a book. "It's Ian isn't it? God, I hate that kid. Just say the word and I can make him disappear from the face of the planet, kiddo."

"You told me you guys wouldn't hate him anymore!"

"That was before he- what did he do again?"

"He was just – and this is going to sound really familiar – he was acting really weird."

"Oh no." Nellie said. "Not this again. Amy, I think Cupid is out to get you."

"No, no not cheating weird. Like, _Cahill_ weird."

"Well he _is_ a Cahill and _all_ of you guys are weird."

_Right… _I thought. It's kind of weird thinking about the fact that your boyfriend is, in a way, related to you. [No, you wouldn't, Ian. If we were close cousins you would not still love me but that's sweet anyway.]

"Why is my life to a point where that doesn't offend me?" I asked. "And, technically, you're a Cahill now too."

"Whatever, what exactly do you mean by _'Cahill weird'_?"

I told her everything about the phone call and she came to one conclusion.

"I don't think he lied." She explained. "It sounds like a branch issue to me. My guess is he was just stressed from the phone call and didn't have time to think up a real reason to leave."

"I guess you're right." I said. Nellie's always right.

Little did I know, Nellie couldn't have been more wrong.

**Okay, I almost had Amy follow Ian but that would basically kill the plot entirely. **

**I'm gunna put the conversation between Isabel and Ian here just cuz it's fun.**

**Ian: Hello? **

**Isabel: Hello, son.**

**Ian: How did **_**you **_**get my new number?**

**Isabel: Your assistant, Carter I think, told me.**

**Ian: That traitor… **

**Isabel: Anyhow, the reason I'm calling; I wish to speak with you.**

**Ian: No I do **_**not**_** wish to speak with **_**you**_**! **

**Isabel: Let me rephrase that, I have to speak with you.**

**Ian: Is- can we **_**not**_** talk about this now?**

**Isabel: Is the girl with you?**

**Ian: Yes she is. **

**Isabel: Can I speak with **_**her**_**?**

**Ian: **_**No. You. Can't.**_

**Isabel: We have important matters to discuss! **

**Ian: I don't care! I'm not going to- **

**Isabel: Do it or your precious girlfriend pays the price.**

**Ian: You horrid bitch!"**

**Isabel: Is that anyway to talk to your mother?**

**Ian: Sorry **

**Isabel: Really?**

**Ian: No, not you and you don't know where- **

**Isabel: Carter told me where you live as well.**

**Ian: I'll have to kill that man. I swear if you are having the slightest shadow of an inkling of a thought about- **

**Isabel: Oh now you're just using my words.**

**Ian: No I am not stealing you words! **

**Isabel: I remember saying that to you once.**

**Ian: How do you even remember- **

**Isabel: Not the topic! Meet with me tonight or else. **

**Ian: Okay, fine just don't hurt her! **

**Isabel: Okay, midnight at that old drugstore in town.**

**Ian: Really? How cliché. **

**Isabel: Don't be a smart mouth! **

**Ian: I am being a smart mouth and I don't give a- well she hung up on me…**

**The end. **

**Interview: **

**Me: *yawn* Yeah, yeah y'all know the drill.**

**Amy: Ewww! I HATE cicadas**

**Ian: Agreed. But hitting them does sound fun…**

**Amy: I'll suggest it to Dan. How does it work, bookgirl39? Bookgirl39?**

**Me: ZZZZZZ**

**Ian: *pokes obnoxiously***

**Me: VESPERS! What that heck? Ian!**

**Ian: Sorry…**

**Director dude: *yawn* CUT!**


	3. Hiatus I think PLEASE READ!

**Okay, okay don't kill me I had to do this! You have no idea how long I held it off but we all saw this coming. **

**Wait… what are you guys thinking?**

**You think I'm discontinuing the story?**

***slaps* What's wrong with you! I would never, ever**_**, ever **_**do such a thing!**

**But I **_**am **_**putting it on VERY TEMPORARY hiatus. **

**Actually… I don't know if it's hiatus… I feel really stupid but I don't know what it means. But I always see it on stories that are being paused.**

**Now that I think about it the story's been paused for a while anyway…**

**BUT now it's official! Yay for officialness!**

**I apologize for this but I just have too many stories to keep up and I'm going to deal with them one at a time in this order:**

**Reading the 39 Clues (there's only one more chapter)**

**When In Rome**

**What He'll do for Love**

**Battle of the Bands**

**House of Anubis Chat Room**

**Story of Us**

**Special**

**Kay? Vespers and Titans will be updated here and there throughout this as well as Randomness at a New Level and any other story I co-author.**

**I'm planning to finish these and start like five or six new ones that I'm REALLY trying not to write. A lot are parodies or crossovers, others are sequels or prequels or something. **

**ALSO on a happier note: I'm going to take a hand in Maximum Ride, Halo or House of Night. Halo and House of Night depend on if I like the rest of the series (I'm iffy on HoN) but I KNOW that someday I'm writing a Maximum Ride story.**

**Hmm… I think that's all I have to say at the moment… **

**OH YEAH! If any of you read Songfic Stories I'm sorry. That's sort of was meant to be a songfic collection but I forgot about it. I'm just going to leave it open for any songfic that may pop up in my mind.**

**Sooo… I'll be going now before stuff starts flying…**

**Peace, love and ink**

**~Nico**

**PS: If any of you read House of Anubis Chat Room the note will be different since it's a different fandom.**


End file.
